There Is A New Bad Boy In Town
by Manu51
Summary: Cleo dumps Lewis for a troublemaker at school, resulting with some major changes in Lewis' attitude and personality.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own H20 Just Add Water or its characters, they belong to their creator.**

For everybody in Gold Coast who knew him, Lewis McCartney was considered to be a generous, kind-hearted and loyal person. But a deep change was going to occur in his personality and surprise the people who have known him for a while.

It was another bright sunny and hot day in Gold Coast and Lewis and Cleo were taking a walk on the beach. Cleo was careful to stay away from the water, because she didn't want to turn into her mermaid form on this public part of the beach. Becoming a mermaid was hard to accept at first for Cleo, but as time went by and with the precious help of her friends Emma Gilbert and Rikki Chadwick, she came to terms with her new reality. And of course, Lewis, her childhood friend and current boyfriend, was there too.

But lately, Lewis was feeling that it was difficult for him to be on the same page that Cleo was. The young brunette kept to herself and was reluctant to open up to Lewis, Emma or Rikki. They knew something was troubling her, but they didn't want to force her to talk about it if she wasn't ready to do it.

''Lewis, I must tell you something'' said Cleo, as they were walking.

''No problem, Cleo. You know you can talk to me,'' said Lewis, looking his girlfriend straight in the eyes.

-Well... It's not easy for me to say that, Lewis. We've known each other since the age of five. You stayed by my side all those years no matter what the situation was and I really appreciate that.''

Lewis stopped walking and looked at Cleo. He knew now what was bugging her all this time. She just didn't have to courage to tell him back then.

''In short, you want to break up with me.''

''Yeah, I'm so sorry, Lewis!'' she said, while putting her hand on Lewis' arm.

''Don't touch me!'' said Lewis, very angry now. ''Is there another guy?''

''Scott Wilkinson asked me out today. I told him I had to talk to you before.''

''I see you had everything already planned Cleo,'' said Lewis sarcastically. ''Well then, what are you waiting for? Go see him, I don't care!'' he yelled.

Before Cleo could say another word, Lewis walked away. The only girl who loved him in his life had just dumped him for Scott Wilkinson, a well known bad boy and troublemaker at school. He was feeling sad and angry at the same time, but didn't felt like crying for some reason.

He went to the JuiceNet Café, and spotted Emma and Rikki at a table in the back. Rikki saw him standing in the doorway and waved at him. Lewis then decided to join them at their table.

''Hi Lewis, said Rikki. Cleo isn't with you?''

''No and she won't be anywhere near me anytime soon,'' said Lewis, looking highly infuriated.

''What happened? Did you two had an argument?'' asked Emma.

''No, she just dumped me for Scott Wilkinson, '' answered Lewis sarcastically.

''What, she broke up with you to date that asshole? What's gotten into her?'' said Emma, completely bewildered.

''I don't know, she probably realized that she has a thing for bad boys. Well, I've got news to tell you. From now on, there will be no more Mr. nice guy. I'll never be dumped like that again!''

''Lewis McCartney wants to become a bad boy, wow it sure is interesting.'' said Rikki, smiling to him. Being the rebellious one in the gang, she always had a thing for bad boys. It's what attracted her when she started to date Zane Bennett, but their relationship had been over for nearly a year, and the chances of them getting back together were very weak. They were back on friendly terms since eight months.

''Lewis, you don't have to become a bad boy, said Emma, giving him a look full of empathy. I've known Cleo since kindergarten, I'll talk to her and she'll come back to her senses, don't worry.''

''Don't lose your time with that, Emma. Cleo just won't change her mind just like that, and besides, there are plenty of other girls in town, I don't need her, '' said Lewis.

''Are you sure about that?'' asked Emma, not really convinced.

She knew that Lewis was hurt by all this, but he was trying to hide his true feelings by acting like a tough guy, which was not his usual self. He was trying to be somebody he was not and had never been.

''He does have a point Emma, no need to cry over Cleo. I mean, sure they dated for a while, but Lewis has the right attitude. He's free now and he can do whatever he wants, '' said Rikki, flashing Lewis a seductive smile, to which he responded.

''I know, but that doesn't excuse what Cleo did, ''said Emma after she finished her smoothie. ''I'll call her and ask to see her in person so I could talk with her about all this.''

Lewis was about to protest, but finally decided against it. He knew there was almost nothing he could say that would make Emma change her mind. Because when she had something in mind, Emma was sticking to her first idea most of the time.

Emma took her cell phone out of her shorts pocket and dialed Cleo's number. After two rings, her friend picked up the phone.

''Hello Emma.''

''Hi Cleo, how is it going?''

''Oh, you know, just the usual routine,'' answered Cleo, not totally at ease.

''I see. Look Cleo, we need to talk, but not on the phone. This is something important, could we meet somewhere?''

''Yeah, sure. I'm home, so you could come over and we could discuss.''

''Great, I appreciate it. See you then.''

''Bye Emma.''

Emma ended the communication and looked at Rikki and Lewis.

''Mission accomplished,'' she said, smiling to her friends. ''I got to go to Cleo's house to talk to her.''

''Great, I wish you good luck trying to make her change her mind,'' said Lewis, rolling his eyes.

''Well, maybe I won't be successful, but I would at least have tried.'' answered Emma. ''I got to go, so I'll see you both in school tomorrow.''

''Yeah, because unfortunately, there is school tomorrow,'' said Rikki.

Emma hugged Lewis and Rikki, went to the counter to pay her smoothie and once it was done, left the JuiceNet, determined to have a good conversation with Cleo.


	2. Chapter 2

After Emma left the café, Lewis and Rikki found themselves alone. Rikki realized that she was feeling attracted to the new Lewis. There was something so appealing in his macho and confident attitude that she almost wet her underwear. The last time she felt like that was when she first met Zane.

''So Lewis, now that you're single, what would you like to do?'' asked Rikki, flashing him a seductive smile.

''I'll just enjoy my life as a single guy to the fullest, partying, hooking up with girls, and normal stuff guys of my age do,'' answered Lewis. ''It will be a cold day in hell before I decide to start a serious relationship again.''

''You know what? I think it's a great idea! Life is short and you must enjoy every moment. I'll just pay my smoothie and we'll do something together, sounds good?''

''That would be great, sexy.'' said Lewis.

Rikki giggled and walked to the counter to pay her smoothie. After she paid for her smoothie, she went back to the table where Lewis was waiting.

''Alright, I'm ready. We can go now.''

''Cool, then. Let's go to my house. My mom isn't there, she's working late again,'' said Lewis.

''Nice, lead the way.''

* * *

Meanwhile, Emma was arriving in the Sertoris' driveway. She walked the path leading to the doorstep and once she set foot on it, she rang the doorbell. After a few minutes, Cleo opened the door.

''Hi Emma! Come in.''

''Thanks.''

Cleo stepped aside to let her friend in and closed the door behind Emma before leading her to the living room. She sat on the couch and Emma sat next to her.

''So, you wanted to talk to me?'' said Cleo.

''Yeah, I'll go straight to the point Cleo, Lewis told me and Rikki about your breakup today.''

''Oh, I see. He told you that.''

''Yes, and according to him, you broke up with him to date Scott Wilkinson. So, is it true?'' asked Emma, looking her friend in the eyes.

''Yes, I would have tell you myself tomorrow,'' answered Cleo. ''I think that me and Lewis don't belong together anymore.''

''And you think that Scott Wilkinson is a better option? No offense Cleo, but that guy is nothing but trouble! He does drugs, drinks a lot and nearly got expelled from school last year!''

''Who are you to judge him?''

''I'm not judging him, I'm only trying to knock some sense into you!'' said Emma, her voice rising dangerously.

''If you're really my friend Emma, you should be happy for me instead of yelling at me!'' yelled Cleo.

''That's exactly why I'm here, because I'm your friend and to prevent you from doing the biggest mistake of your life!''

''I can do what I want it's my life Emma! You can't decide for me!''

''Alright, but don't come crying in my arms when Scott Wilkinson will dump you for an airhead bitch! If you're going to date him, don't even consider coming near me, Rikki or Lewis! We don't want anything to do with you as long as you will be dating that jerk! Goodbye!''

That being said, Emma got up from the couch, walked to the door, opened it, shot a glare at Cleo, and slammed the door shut behind her.

* * *

Lewis and Rikki had arrived at Lewis's house and were on the doorstep. Lewis took his keys in his pocket and unlocked the front door. They came inside the house and he closed the door behind them before putting his keys on a little hook near the door. Then he pushed Rikki gently against the door and kissed her. Rikki kissed him back without any hesitation while their tongues were fighting for dominance. He pressed his body against hers before rubbing his crotch against her pussy.

Rikki moaned in Lewis's mouth. It had been a long time since she had sex for the last time, and she was starting to get wet. She felt Lewis' dick getting hard against her and she was getting aroused herself. Totally breathless, Rikki broke the kiss and looked at Lewis, who was in a similar state.

''Follow me.'' said Lewis softly.

He took her by the hand and led her to the living room where he sat down on the couch. Rikki helped him to take off his shorts and boxers and finally saw his erected dick. She noticed that his dick was at least nine inches long, which was satisfying.

Rikki kneeled in front of Lewis and took his length in her right hand before she started licking the head and put it in her mouth. She started sucking him off feverishly, like she hadn't in a long time. She wanted him so bad that her hormones were now fully in control. Lewis groaned and his breathing became faster, he was feeling wonderfully good right now. Cleo and he touched in a sexual way while they were dating, but she never gave him a blowjob.

''Oh god Rikki, it feels amazing!'' he said.

Encouraged by his pleasure, Rikki continued like this with a lot of passion, while putting two fingers in her panties and playing with her pussy.

Ten minutes later, she stopped sucking him off and Lewis helped her taking off all her clothes, while he took off his t-shirt.

''Oh Lewis, I want you inside me!'' said Rikki.

''Then come here baby.''

Rikki joined him on the couch and was about to impale herself on Lewis massive erection, when he stopped her.

''Are you on birth control?'' he asked.

''Yeah, don't worry.'' She answered.

She lowered herself on his erected member and started to bounce up and down on him while Lewis was touching and licking her breasts. The only sounds in the living room were Rikki's moans and Lewis groans as they were fucking like there was no tomorrow.

''Lewis, your big dick feels so good inside me! Please fuck me harder!'' screamed Rikki.

Lewis then increased the pace, making Rikki moan louder. A few moments later, they changed position and Lewis took her doggy style. He continued to fuck her while he slapped her ass and pulled her hair.

''Oh god Lewis, I like being your slut! Please don't stop!'' moaned Rikki.

Lewis felt his climax come and so did Rikki. A few minutes later, they both came at the same time. Rikki felt Lewis' hot cum filling her tummy before collapsing on the couch, completely exhausted. Lewis did the same, feeling out of breath, but happy.

''Don't expect me to believe that it was the first time you have sex, because if so, I really don't believe you,'' said Rikki.

''Yeah, it was my first time. Cleo and I never had sex when we were dating.''

''Damn, you must be a natural, because it was wonderful. The best sex I had in a long time.'' said Rikki.

''Well, I must say you were pretty good yourself, would you like to do it again sometimes?'' asked Lewis.

''For sure, anytime you want, Lewis. What would you say about being friends with benefits?''

''You mean no strings attached, just sex?''

''Exactly. We're free to see other people if we want to. Of course, we will still hang out like we did before, that part won't change.'' said Rikki.

''I accept your offer.''

''Good.''

Lewis knew that his life was going to be different and more exciting than before. That day was marking the beginning of a new era for him.


End file.
